


All the stars in the sky would never replace you

by angstyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's all happy, Look I can write fluff, M/M, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Kang Taehyun, Stargazing, Stars, Taegyu being cute, Taehyun tiny, fluff!, fluffy taegyu does exist, it was super hard not to make it angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyun/pseuds/angstyun
Summary: Beomgyu notices that his neighbour and best friend Taehyun sneaks out of his window every night and decides to follow him, only to discover that he goes to the local lake to watch the stars.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	All the stars in the sky would never replace you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulsefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsefire/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the most wonderful person I know ♥ I hope you have an amazing day and enjoy the fluff! I love you lots <3

Beomgyu peaked through his shutters, watching his neighbour lower himself out of the window for the 100th time. It was a usual routine of Taehyun’s to sneak out so late at night, the sound of his feet hitting the floor always reverberating through the hushed neighbourhood. 

Taehyun had been living next door for many years now, frequently spending his weekends locked inside his home like a prison, studying his life away through textbook after textbook. Beomgyu had observed his antics many times, always wondering where in the world he went in the pitch black, yet he had never bothered to pursue him any further. 

He couldn't understand what Taehyun would find important enough to jump out the bedroom window in the darkness, sneaking off into the silent night. He couldn't help but fear that his best friend had become encapsulated in something dangerous, or even worse, violent. 

Lowering himself out the window, Beomgyu tightly clasped his eyes shut and let go, hitting the floor with a wobble. His heart smacked against his ribcage, adrenaline fueling his tired body with energy. 

There was nothing Beomgyu loved more than bringing a smile to Taehyun’s tired face. He’d fool about in front of the window, or write little placards, just to send him some words of encouragement. Sometimes if Taehyun was studying late at night, Beomgyu would sit at the window and call him to provide him with some solace. No matter what, he would do whatever it took to make sure Taehyun had even just a moment of happiness.

As he followed Taehyun into the forest, a shiver ran down the back of his spine. 

The dark had never particularly scared Beomgyu before. The stars would frequently ignite the night sky, working closely with the magical moonlight to illuminate the streets. It was comforting, pretty, the worries of the day washed away by a flood of light from stars millions of miles away.

Taehyun had always been fascinated by the night sky. Even now he still had little glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling above his bed, bringing them as close to him as possible. He’d never miss a meteor shower, or a newly visible star. It was his favourite pastime, and one Beomgyu found highly admirable. 

And finally, Beomgyu could become part of his world. 

The trees parted into a clearing, revealing a beautiful and vast lake in front of his feet. The moon reflected onto the water's surface, a radiant valley of constellations surrounding it. Purple and blue danced about the sky, the twinkling stars pulsating with light. It was breathtaking. 

Beomgyu stopped in his tracks, overwhelmed by the stunning scenery in front of him. He could do nothing but stare, admiring every detail of its enchanting charm. Taehyun was seated by the water's edge, making the view even more spectacular.

“I like to think that stars reflect the lives of the people who we’ve let go.”

Taehyun had his eyes fixated on the lake, gazing at his reflection in the rippling water. He reached out a hand to touch the stars, the image distorting despite his ever so delicate touch.

“Each one has its own story: a past, a history, a family that loved them so much before they became immortalised in the sky.' 

Taehyun turned his head around, locking his gaze on him. The stars reflected in his eyes. They shined, the night sky glimmering in their glossy gaze and soft expression. At that moment, the world was tranquil. Nothing could touch them there, not even the reality that morning would come soon. In that second, everything was just as it was meant to be. 

“I wonder what kind of star I’ll be when I go?”

Beomgyu’s heart pounded, his body frozen in awe for a moment. His neighbour radiated in the breathtaking moonlight, his aura beaming brighter than the stars in front of him. 

“I think you’ll be the brightest one in the sky.”

The boy let out an adorable chuckle, hugging his knees close to his chest. His eyes became fixated on the vibrant sky, the colours of navy and violent morphing into one across the blank canvas above. 

"Why did you follow me?"

The eldest took a seat on the bank of the lake, his shoulder brushing against the stargazers' own. 

"I think anyone would be curious as to where their shy, goody two shoes best friend ran off to in the middle of the night." 

Taehyun's laugh lit up the sky brighter than the beams of moonlight. It glimmered more than the thousands of glistening stars in the darkness of night. 

"I guess that makes sense." 

The two gazed upon the sky, letting their senses become overwhelmed by the beaming beacons of light. No words were needed, only the simple sounds of the dark and the natural ripples of the water’s surface. 

It was tranquil, an escape. Life was so hectic now that Taehyun could hardly ever find the time to breathe. School was pushing down on his shoulders, crushing him to a heap on the floor, his limbs weak from the overwhelming strain. He had no time to think, let alone to process the jittering of his heart, or the tears that threatened to breakthrough.

"I really love the stars, Gyu" 

The stars never asked questions. They simply watched on, silently. Taehyun saw them as an almost guardian, a powerful force that would calm his nerves and take away his pain when he desperately needed help.

"Every night they shine in the sky. Yet sometimes they're hidden behind the clouds or they fail to break through the mist and fog."

Taehyun nestled comfortably into Beomgyu’s shoulder. It was soft and inviting, like a nice, warm bed after a long day's work. It felt like nothing could ever hurt him there, especially by his side.

"It's kind of like a reminder to me that...even shining stars need a rest sometimes." 

The pressure on Taehyun was unimaginable. Coming from a family of doctors, he felt obligated to follow in their footsteps. There was no space for failure, no time to slack off from his studies and live a little. The stars were the only relief he could find in a world where one mistake could cause him to lose everything.

"This is my rest. My break from life, stepping away from the world for a while and just living here in this moment."

Beomgyu’s heart ached. He had seen Taehyun’s smile gradually fade through the years, his life becoming engulfed by an endless hurricane of work. There was nothing he could do but watch from the sidelines, always failing to drag him free from the current. But if being by Taehyun’s side was all he could do, he would make sure never to leave.

“You’re the first person I've shared this with you know. This was...my little secret, but I always wanted to share it with you.”

In Taehyun’s world, the brightest star in the darkest night sat by his side. He lit up when Taehyun’s life was at its lowest, or when life seemed pointless and his heart was empty. He was the flame that kept the fire inside him burning. And for that, he would be eternally grateful. 

“You’ve been my rock. You know that Gyu?”

Taehyun stared up at the night sky, his eyes fluttering. Beomgyu was the first person he had ever fully let into his barriers, into the deepest, darkest part of himself. He was the star inside Taehyun’s heart that illuminated his life. 

“I love seeing you wave every morning through the window, and watching you dance around in your room, singing into your hairbrush. I love admiring the way you delicately strum the strings of your guitar in the pouring rain and watch the clouds pass over in the sky.”

Living next to each other for so many years had provided them with so many fond memories, an emotional connection that they would treasure forever. It was part of them now, and nothing could ever take that away.

“You brought me little pockets of joy when I felt like everything was falling apart.”

Taehyun turned to face him, his eyes filled with a thin layer of liquid, the stars in the sky reflecting in them. They were like endless pools, Beomgyu’s whole universe residing within them.

“If giving up the stars was what I had to do to see you for the rest of my life, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

Everything froze for a moment, Beomgyu’s heart racing faster and faster with every second. 

“All the stars in the sky would never replace you, Beomgyu.”

The facet began to break, water pooling in Beomgyu’s eyes. Despite how much the stars meant to Taehyun, he was willing to give it all up just to be with him. It cut into his heart, immensely touching every part of him. 

“I couldn’t give up the stars, Taehyun.”

Beomgyu was enchanted by Taehyun, his eyes flickering between his plump lips and his alluring eyes. He leant in slowly, their lips merely centimetres away from touching.

“After all, the brightest star in my sky...”

Their lips shyly touched, a shooting star bolting across the sky above them. It felt magical, just as it should be. All the stars had aligned, the feelings that Beomgyu had harboured for years spilling from his lips. He put everything he needed to say into the movement, taking in Taehyun’s feelings in return.

Beomgyu could feel his heart filling with euphoria, never wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and feeling more of his warmth against his own body. Despite the coldest of the night, all they needed to survive was each other. 

Taehyun’s lips were soft, as delicate as a butterfly against his own. They reminded him of candyfloss, sugary, melting against his own at a single touch. Taehyun was more than he had ever wished for on a shooting star. He was everything.

Breaking apart for breath, Beomgyu lent his head upon Taehyun’s. Staring into his sparkly eyes felt like a dream, it was destiny. 

“...is you.”

  
  
  



End file.
